swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Publish 12 Notes for 13 January 05
>> 'Publish 12 ' Avatar * Improved avatar sitting in chair and after 5 minutes sliding forward and being left floating in the air. Bazaar / Vendor * Fixed problem with item getting deleted after retrieving item from vendor Client Stability * Chat saving protocols have been optimized on the client. (For those that are curious, we throttled excessive disk io in the UI saving code and limited the amount of back scroll text that is saved to the uis. This should help out with client lag and make larger uis files considerably smaller.) * Fixed a Crash To Desktop when using the /ttell command without having an active target. * Fixed a Crash-to-Desktop when using the "Disconnect" button in-game. Crafting * Berserker Rifle Stabilization components now drop with serial numbers. * Existing Berserker Rifle Stabilization components should now have serial numbers as well. * Hide and Organic symbols have been changed. Events * Wookiee Life Day has been disabled for US and European servers GCW * Faction backpacks are no longer auto-unequipped Inventory * Added checkboxes to force sorting the player's datapad and inventory contents. When run the first time, these values should default to "on". The toggles are located under the options/interface UI. Turning them off will give the behavior that occurred before the auto-sorting feature was introduced. * Fixed problem with items looted from a corpse disappearing after crossing server boundary * Fixed a problem with items disappearing after picking items up from a house and crossing server boundary * Faction backpacks should no longer disappear when traveling or logging out. Faction backpacks will no longer be auto-unequipped. Note: other faction items may auto-unequip and can sometimes overload your inventory. If this happens, you will not be able to move. You will need to move items out of your inventory into an equipped backpack, bank, house, get help from a friend, etc., or delete items as needed until the inventory count is within limits. Loot * "Recyclers" have been added to the game. There are 5 types of recyclers: Flora, Creature, Metal, Chemical and Ore. Click here for more information. Space Missions * Star Destroyer now drops 10-20k credits in deep space * Rebel space station now drops 10-20k credits in deep space * The prison ship in the rebel tier 4 recovery duty "Rescue prisoners from the Empire" will no longer exit the Dathomir region early. Space UI * Added light gray directional indicators that display a gunner's target to the pilot of a ship with turrets. In a multi-passenger ship when a player mans a turret, when the gunner cycles through targets, the pilot should see a light gray arrow that indicates the direction of the gunner's target. Please note that this should only appear when the target is off screen (similar to the standard target arrow) and that if the gunner and the pilot have the same thing targeted, then the target will only be indicated by the player's blue arrow. Tutorial / New User Experience * The tutorial voice over will play once again. Category:Updates